mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Super Smash Mobs/@comment-92.9.209.198-20150219112744
I realise that there has just been a huge update to this game (to which I am grateful) but personally i think updates should be a bit more frequent. whenever i play on mineplex with friends this game always crops up as a must play (as well as minigames, survival games and wizards, a beta game which i highly anticipate it's actual release) and as a result, we've come up with a few ideas for it 1. a few more classes. yes i know, this is probably the most demanded thing in the world, and we just recently got the zombie class, but i genuinely think that it would be worth adding more. When reading through the comments, a few people have been asking for a villager class, and personally i think that's a good idea! it could function on using your winnings for the game, in which you have a powerful move but it costs gems from your winnings. this would encourage skillful usage of the classes moves, rather than spamming 2.Items, much like the actual smash bros games. honestly the addition of the power crystal has made this game more chaotic and i really love it for that! but why stop there? why not add a small collection of items for people to either replenish a life, get an instant heal, instant cooldown of moves for 10 seconds, or even 5 seconds of invicibility? i realise it may be hard to implement, and will require a fair bit of tweaking, but it could work really well if pulled off. 3. finally, more additions to old classes. it's clear that some classes just aren't as good as others. out of the first 4 classes anybody has access to, the only 2 classes that can compete with the gem classes are skelleton and (to a lesser degree) spider. whilst slime has the powerful slime rocket, it's hit box will constantly grow unless the move is spammed, which is firstly discouraged and secondly not effective as it takes time to lose all that weight! the slimes hitbox needs to be small inorder to avoid taking damage with it's small armour value (3.5). to improve, maybe a third move could be included in which you can slowly use your energy to apply a regen 1 effect to aid in the hit and run tactics as described above. As for the iron golem, I'm not sure what to improve, as in theory it seems fair: best armour stat in the game at the cost of low speed. but in reality the class seems a bit clunky i guess. i guess to improve all it's weapons could be taken up a tier (so the axe becomes a sword, the pick becomes an axe etc.) to eccentuate that offense over speed balance (maybe at the cost of slowness 2, though that might make the class unplayable). also fissure needs to be fixed so it can hurt snow golems, their artic aura stope the fssure in it's tracks. there are more improvements to be made, but genuinely i think i've said enough for one comment. thank you for taking the time to read my overly long comment, and i hope that maybe something in this list is used. That would be fantastical!